


Canonically Uncanon

by AWF



Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Human Male/Mobian Female, Interspecies, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, deep penetration, dont ask, research went into this, respect and fear it, species accurate anatomy and functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Relationships: Anon Mundane Kun/Tempest The Dolphin
Series: Everyday Life With Mobian Girls: Side Episodes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530251
Kudos: 1





	Canonically Uncanon

  
Where was she? It _had_ to be her! Out of all the girls Anon could turn to for help, this time it just _had_ to be her! Anon had been searching for... well, he didn't know _how_ long he'd been looking, but the fact that Anon couldn't remember how long it had been meant it must've been a while, right? Time wasn't even the issue, anyway. Location was. As in, hers. Where _was_ she?

He had looked everywhere he could think of. The pool, the gym, the lounge, even the kitchen, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair. And then it dawned on him! There was _one_ place he hadn't looked yet! Of course! So he set off, letting his instinct guide him around the corners of the oh so many same-looking halls of the Mansion. A left at this intersection, a right there, another left or two.. the seemingly ever-changing design of the Mansion had become second nature to Anon during his time staying there, and before long, he had found his way to his destination.

The door before him looked just like every other door on the building. Big, rectangular, reddish-brown in color, with a shiny brass handle sticking out on the left hand side. It wasn't the _door_ Anon had been looking for, though. It was the person who was hopefully on the other side of it. Anon wrapped his fingers around the piece of cool, round metal and gave it a twist before flinging the door wide open and practically shouted, "Tempest! There you are!"

"Yeah, here I are," said Tempest the Dolphin, everyone's beloved mascot character from the Sonic Legacy comic and supposed intellectual property of Celest Orion, intentionally using improper grammar and verb-phrasing. She was casually laying across her bed, with her long, thicc with two c's tail hung over the edge, and a pair of black rimmed reading glasses on. She _had_ been in the middle of a very interesting book until the human had come barging into her room like that. "What's up, Anon?"

"I.. I really need.. your help." Anon was leaning against the open doorway, trying to speak between labored breaths. He hadn't realized how fast he'd been pacing down the halls until now.

Tempest took her thick rimmed spectacles off and set them down on the bedside table along with her book, suddenly taking more interest in the man standing in her doorway. "Yeah, Anon. Sure. What do you need?"

"I need.. I need.." Anon stopped and took a deep breath, swallowing back the lump in his throat before trying to speak again. "I need some of that good dolphin pussy!"

"You.. what?" That was _not_ what she expected to hear.

Now that Anon had just about caught his breath, he pushed himself away from the doorframe and stood up straight. "I need some fug, Tempest, and I need it _bad_. Like, you don't even know!"

"Well.." Tempest's puzzled expression didn't even last as long as a shitposter's promise before she shrugged and said, "Ok, sure. I could go for some fug. Who needs a plot?"

"Oh thank god!" That was all the ok Anon needed. He was already trying to pull his default edition green tee-shirt over the top of his head as he made his way towards her bed.

Tempest grinned impishly, already starting to remove the lavender colored crop-top covering her chest. "It's not like anyone could say no to such a handsome Chad like you, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Me big coomer. We get it." Now that the shirt was off, Anon was already working on his belt. "Now, stop meme-ing and keep stripping! I don't want this to turn into another one of those long ass side stories full of drawn out exposition. Let's just fuck!"

"Ok, ok! Jeeze." Tempest couldn't help rolling her eyes at Anon's eagerness. She got her top off and tossed it somewhere to the side, exposing her perky breasts to the open air as she rarely ever wore anything under her top. With tits like here, who needed support? "Tone down the romance, why don'tcha?"

"Sorry, I'm just.. I really _really_ want to fuck you right now."

"Shucks. Don't you know how to make a girl feel wanted?" For all her sarcasm, she was still smiling. "Tell you what. Why don't you make it up to me?" She unfastened the strap on her shorts that ran over the top of her tail, rolled back a little, and peeled them off her legs before throwing them somewhere in the general direction of her previously removed shirt, then leaned back, exposing her now completely naked front side to him, showing off that fat slit between her legs. It was the kind of pussy some people accused others of being pedophiles for liking because it was so smooth and soft and fat, but Anon knew that Tempest was in her early twenties as of the context of this story, so there was nothing to worry about. It's not she was fourteen or anything. "It's been a while since I've had a good going-down-on. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not!" Anon _almost_ tripped as he tried to pull his pants over his feet, but he managed to keep his balance in the nick of time, saving himself from having a typical Anon moment. "You know I'd never say no to-"

"Now who's talking too much?" Tempest reached down and spread her gloriously perfect pussy open, showing off the pink center that was hidden behind her light bluish-grey outer folds. "If you're going to keep wagging your tongue, why not do it between my legs?"

How could any man resist such sass? Anon, already fully undressed and aroused, closed the distance between where he stood and the side of her bed where he knelt. He didn't need to make another snarky remark. He didn't need to bother matching wits with her anymore. Instead, he put his hands on her thighs, pushed her legs a little farther apart, and put his mouth right over her waiting spread pussy.

The young blue Mobian flinched and made a very sexual dolphin-like noise when his tongue began to probe her. He was really going at it, too! And why not? Her pussy was probably the best tasting dolphin pussy there ever was. You'll just have to take my word for that.

"Oh, jeez.. oh, wow.. oohoho.." Tempest sounded pleasantly surprised at first, but in mere seconds her entire body had relaxed and she was blissfully staring off into space while Anon continued to make out with her pussy. "Y-you're _really_ getting in there.."

"Mhm." It was all he could manage to say with a mouthful of dolphin cunt. Anon was a little too preoccupied with what he was doing to stop and converse. He'd tongue-fucked a pussy or two in life, but there was something about _dolphin pussy_ that was just two thumbs up emojis. Something about dolphins secreting some kind of fluid that stimulated sexual arousal? All he knew was it made his lips feel like he'd been eating fresh pineapple, and tasted about as sweet. Sweet, sweet pineapple dolphin pussy.

"Ho~oly shit! You know _right_ where to-o-oooh my God!" Her eyes went wide when his tongue started assaulting her sensitive clitoris. It was comfortably tucked away near the top of her thick lips, but he skillfully tracked it down and began running the tip of his prehensile mouth-muscle all over it, sending wave after wave of sexual stimulation shooting through her body. "Mmm, yeah. That's right. Eat that pussy, Anon! Eat it like a-a-ahh!!" The sound that came out of her mouth after that could only be described as high impact sexual dolphin noises.

A few minutes ago, she'd been enjoying a quiet evening with a good book, and now here she was, naked, on the edge of her bed, cumming to the sensation of Anon practically trying to suck her clit off. Her moans and writhing did nothing to stop him. Oh, he knew she came. It was hard _not_ to tell when her magic dolphin pussy was literally throbbing. But her abrupt orgasm only fueled his passionate licking. Up and down, he slid his tongue from the base of her cooch all the way back to her clit, over and over, lapping at her like a dog.

"O-ok, Anon! That's enough!" The way he kept going like that after she'd already lady-nutted had her whole body twitching and shuddering. She tapped his shoulder with her hand, then the top of his head when that didn't seem to work. "C-come on, Anon! If you keep going, I'm gonna, aah, I'm gonna piss myself! I mean it!" Oh, that didn't stop him. As a matter of fact, he sealed his lips over her pussy and pushed his tongue as far in so he could. She _almost_ lost it for a second, but she managed to retain control of her urges long enough to literally _pry_ his face away from her snatch. "Dude. Seriously. Save the kinky stuff for the _next_ story, ok?"

"Yeah, alright." Anon wiped his face off on his bare arm. His mouth had the tingly numb feeling, but not in a bad way. That just meant he'd done a damn fine job. "But next time, don't drop me."

"Well aren't you some kind of sick little freak?" The lustful smile on her face downplayed any insulting inflection her comment might have had. She was _totally_ into being a little freaky. Just not right now. "Why don't you go ahead and do what you came here to do?" She rolled into her back and grabbed her legs behind her knees, pulling them up towards her chest and spreading her well eaten crotch for him. "You wanted to fuck me, right?"

A passionate fire flickered in Anon's eyes, surpassed only by the burning desire on his loins. Yes, he'd come here to fuck her, and fuck her he was going to do! He rose to his feet and stood between her legs, penis erect and ready to enter her. Placing one hand on the base of his shaft to hold himself steady, Anon lined up and dove right in, plunging the tip of his cock into the glistening pink target in the middle of her waiting pussy.

Tempest moaned rather whorishly as Anon sunk his length into her. Between his licking and her own arousal, she was more than lubricated enough for him to go all the way in a single thrust, and in he went. Anon was kind enough to continue holding her legs up for her so she could digs her hands into the blanket thrown over her bed. Such a gentleman, that Anon. Thoughtfulness out of the way, he proceeded to start smashing his hips against her bare ass, taking the fuckery from zero to sixty in under two seconds.

"Fuckin' fuck," Tempest squealed with pleasure, unable to think of anything more colorful to say, moaning and whining as her perky breasts bounced in rythym to Anon's thrusts. He worked that pussy over as hard as he could for as long as he could before finally having to slow down a little to catch his breath. "My fucking _god_ , Anon, you really _did_ want to fuck me, didn't you?" She could form a proper sentence now that he'd slowed his pace a little.

"Hell yeah." Anon had found a nice steady pace where he was still putting the meat to her pretty good, but didn't run the risk of exhausting himself too quickly. "I had a hankering for sex, and-"

Tempest shot him a grin and said, "Nobody says _hankering_ , Anon."

"You know what I mean." Anon was too busy enjoying how that magic dolphin pussy felt around his dick to say sorry about her pedantic comment. Those sexually stimulating pheromones were definitely kicking in, because his entire cock had this tingly cold-hot sensation, like Tempest's body produces its own wanting lubricant. Magic. Dolphin. Pussy. And that wasn't the _only_ thing that made it so good, either. "It's just.. it's so fucking good. Especially when you do.. _the thing_. You know."

Tempest cocked her head inquisitively at Anon's vague description. "The thing? And what _thing_ would that be?"

"You know, when you do.. the thing."

"Oh, you mean when I do _this_ ?" And then she did _the thing_ , which was when she tightened her abdominal muscles and shifted her pelvic floor. Any girl could kegel exercises, but cetacean girls had the extra advantage of naturally having more muscle control when it came to _down there_ . Like, a _lot_ more. Which Tempest aptly demonstrated when she started pushing the walls of her love tunnel around Anon's dick.

_"Yes that!"_

Tempest grinned smugly. She was well aware of how her little "trick" made Anon melt like butter and enjoyed doing it _almost_ as much as he did. It was equal parts feeling like it gave her some kind of advantage against him in bed, something she knew she could do to drive him absolutely crazy, and the simple fact of knowing she could do something that made him enjoy it, enjoy _her_ , even more. So, just for good measure, she did it again.

 _"Oooh fuuuck.."_ Anon bottomed out in her pussy and froze in place, completely enraptured by the feeling of her body shifting and pulsing around his rigid cock. Anon leaned his weight forward against her legs and moaned before saying, "You have _no_ idea how good that feels.."

"Then why don't you _tell_ me." Her words took on a tone that was much more sensual and less teasing that usual. Sure, taunting Anon had its charm, but right now, she wanted to hear him express how good she was making him feel.

"God.. it's like, well _, ooh shit_ .. Come on, that's not fair! You can't ask me a question and the do it when I'm trying to-o- _oooh fuck, Tempest_ .. t-that's not fair!" It was hard to get a full sentence out when she kept dolphin-kegeling him like that. "God _damnit_ ," he said, straining to hold himself back as she edged him close with each squeeze. "I swear, I don't even have to do anything. I could, _shhiit_ .. would stop for a second? Damn! I bet you could make me cum just doing tha-a- _aahh.._ "

"Really?" Tempest looked entirely too pleased with herself. What he said was true, though. It was already taking everything he had not to bust a nut right then and there. "We'll have to find out one day. But not right now. Right now, I want you to get back to fucking me. You're not the _only_ one who gets to have all the fun!"

Anon smirked. "Like it doesn't feel good for you too."

Tempest half laughed. "Sure it does. And I just _looove_ the look on your face when I-" She bit her bottom lip and pushed her muscles around him once more, and sure enough, he made the exact face she was talking about. "Heh. See?"

"Fine! You want me to fuck you?" Anon pulled back on her knees and slid her ass over the edge of the bed a little. "Then I'll fuck you!"

"Good," she said back with a smiling leer.

" _Good_ ," Anon replied kind of mockingly.

"Guu-dah." The naked Mobian cocked her head from one side to the other as she split the single syllable word into two equal parts.

Anon pulled back and started slamming his hips forward, driving his cock into her. "Good!"

"Mmm.." Tempest moaned, flexing the muscles in her legs, then the ones around that cock drilling her little dolphin pussy. "Yeah, that's good.."

"You _pussy_ is so good!" It had only taken a few seconds for Anon to get back up to speed again, and within moments he was smashing that dolphin cunt with everything he had once again.

"Oh my God, Anon!" Tempest reached above her head and grabbed handfuls of blanket while her entire body was rocked back and forth by Anon's thrusts. "Oooooh God," she moaned, "You're _fucking_ me so good!" She bit her lip and clenched. Oh God, it felt even _better_ when he was jamming against her tightened muscles like that. So good that she _might_ have forgotten to focus on holding back a certain natural urge. But _if_ she peed, and I'm not saying she did (but she _totally_ did..), it was only a little. Even so, that just made everything feel a little bit better, and a little bit hotter. "Oh fuck, Anon! Yes! Yeesss!!"

She looked up at the man fucking her. Anon. The same guy who one any other occasion would be giving her some stupid smile or get flustered over her teasing him. That was the man currently burying his cock in her, and she _loved_ it. Dare she even think it? Did she maybe-

Tempest reached out, grabbed his arms, pulled his upper body down, then out a hand behind his head and pulled it down so she could kiss him, kiss the man that was making her feel so good. He barely slowed his fervent fucking as he kissed her back, kissing and fucking with all the passion of seasoned lovers until they could barely hear their own heavy breathing over the sound of his bare skin snacking against her smooth, wet body.

"Kiss me while you cum in me," she pleaded, her words barely more and a whisper. "Pleeeease. I want to feel it in me." Her amber eyes sparkled with brazen desire as she begged for it. She kissed him again and asked once more, _"Please."_

"You really want me to, don't you?"

"Yeessss." She was _so_ close.

Anon leaned his head close to hers and whispered, "Then _make_ me cum in you."

Tempest whined, but she knew just what to do. She threw her arms around the human's neck and her legs around his waist, then pressed their faces together in one final, unrelentingly deep kiss and clenched her diaphragm as hard as she possibly could. The effect was as powerful as it was immediate, the sensation of her body fully embracing Anon's cock driving him absolutely mad with lust to the point where he hammered himself into her, pushing against Tempest's throbbing contractions until he could hold back no longer. Feeling his thick, hot spunk shooting into her body was absolutely inebriating. She bucked her hips and tightened her legs around him, _possibly_ relieving some of the pressure on her bladder as her petite body shook with a mind-blowingly powerful ogasm.

Groaned like a dying animal, Anon thrust into her one last time, and the dam holding back his semen finally gave way. His cock bulged and twitched in beautiful harmony with her squeezes, as if her pussy were literally trying to milk him dry, which it totally was, so he dug deep into the very fiber of his being and willed forth every last drop he could muster until he was sure he had nothing left to offer, and even _then_ , he grunted and pumped again _just_ to be damn sure.

How long did they say there after the got done cumming? Who cares, doesn't matter. After that period of time was over, Anon started pushing himself up again and said, "That was _amazing_."

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiled up at him, obviously not expecting an answer to the rhetorical question. "And you came _so_ fucking much!"

"Yes, yes I did. It's gonna make such a mess when I-"

"Wait! Don't pull out yet!" She grabbed his shoulders before he could back up. "I.. I wanna try something."

Anon froze, surprised at the sudden outburst. "What are you-"

"Just hush." Tempest put a finger to his lips before he could say anything else. "This is something I've always wanted to try. Just indulge me, ok?"

"O-ok.." Anon had no idea what she was up to, and knowing Tempest, there really was _no_ telling what kind of scheme she had planned, but he was too exhausted to put up any argument, and at least he knew she wasn't going to do anything to _hurt_ him. Maybe.

Tempest focused, poking the tip of her tongue out the side of her mouth as she glanced back and forth at nothing in particular. This was something she'd practiced before, but never actually put into application. It took some mental testing, but after a second or two, she figured out which muscle groups to use and started flexing everything around down there again.

Anon shivered when she started squeezing around his cock again, his dick still extra sensitive from his recent semen explosion. She was working that pussy like nobody's business, but this time it felt more like a pull than a push. What the everloving hell _was_ she trying to do?

Suddenly, Tempest's eyes lit up. "Aha," she proclaimed with a smile. "There we go! That ought to do it. Alright, you can pull out now. Just.. go slow."

"Well.. ok." Feeling only _slightly_ nervous, Anon obeyed and started pulling himself out nice and slow. Whatever she had done, it felt like trying to pull his dick out of a hot, wet vacuum that did _not_ want to let go, put slowly, inch by inch, he eventually freed his cock from the grasp of her snatch.

Tempest immediately sat up and glanced down, smiling like a kid that just for exactly what they wanted for Christmas. "I can't believe that actually worked! Ha! Sometimes I even amaze myself. Look, Anon. See?" She turned her eyes up to the naked male, but reached down and used her fingers to spread open her pussy. "No mess, no fuss!"

It was.. true! Anon knew he'd blown a massive load, maybe not his _biggest_ , but _definitely_ top-ten material, but there wasn't so much as a single creamy white drop of man-juice to be seen. She had a nice wet sheen from her arousal (and minor bout of sexual incontinence), but there was absolutely no run-off. "What did you-"

"I'm 'saving' it," she answered excitedly without even letting him finish his question. "It's something us cetaceans can do. We can 'close' or 'open' up, uh.. in there. You squeeze here, push there.. It's like a built in birth control or something. I dunno. But it's pretty cool, right?"

"Well.. y-yean, I guess so." Cool? Sure. Weird? Yeah, that too. "But, I mean, what are you going to.. I mean, where's it-"

"Oh, I'll clean up later." She let her lips close and waved off Anon's concerns. "I'll just, y'know, clean up down there later, while I'm taking a piss or something. I've heard you should always pee after sex."

"Or during," Anon said, eyebrows arched.

"Oh, shut up! I did not!" Tempest flared her cheeks, but she could only look serious for a few seconds before she broke down and snorted. "Ok, ok.. maybe a bit _little_. I didn't think you noticed!"

"How could I not," Anon replied, throwing his hands up in the air. "So you have any idea how it felt? It made everything down there all hot and wet! Well, I mean, even hotter and wetter than it already was!"

Tempest got that impish grin on her face again. "Reeeally? I'll have to keep that in mind. Now," she suddenly reached out, grabbing Anon by the arm. "Come here and lay down with me. Or you just gonna fuck and run?"

"What? No! That's not-" He hadn't _planned_ on running off as soon as they were down, but Tempest pulled him down onto the bed with her anyway.

"C'mere and give me some post-sex spooning like a proper gentleman!" She drug him towards the front of her bed without much resistance and then nestled herself against his warm, naked body, facing towards him with her breasts pressed up against his bare skin.

"I think you have to be turned around the other way for it to be considered _spooning_ ," Anon commented.

"Oh, shush." Tempest slipped her arm around his torso and pressed her face against his chest. "This is fine. Don't be pedantic." Since it was taking too long for him to reciprocate her affection, she took matters into her own hands, literally, and pulled up _his_ arm around _her_ body. "There! Now hold me close and whisper sweet nothings in my ear."

"Fine, fine!" Anon gave her one big squeeze, squishing her soft-in-all-the-right-places body against his own.

"Mmm." That was more like it. "So, tell me something. And be honest!"

Uh oh. What could she want to know now? Anon looked down at the Mobian snuggled up to him and said, "O-ok, what?"

Tempest turned her head up just enough to peek at him from behind the finned bangs on her head. "Do you really like doing it with me as much as you say? Or is that all an act to get between my legs?" Damn. It didn't seem possible for her to _look_ so sweet and innocent while _speaking_ so bluntly.

Anon furled up rather defensively "Tempest, I.. no, of course not! It being an act, I mean! You're.. it.." Make words, Anon. Make some God damned words. "Your pussy is.. sex with you.. it's just.. wow."

"Wow?" She couldn't hide her smile. "My pussy is wow?"

"Yes. Wow." That was the best way he could describe it. "One of the best pussies I've ever fucked."

Tempest pressed her cheek against his chest again and said, "Is it better than.. Amy's?"

Anon quickly frowned. "Now that's not fair!"

"Oh, come on." Tempest looked up with him with the fakest looking innocent smile ever. "I promise not to tell!"

"Mhm." Anon glared at her, but those big puppy dog eyes, as fake as he knew the look was, worked it's magic over him. With a heavy sigh, Anon looked away and said, "Yeah."

"I _knew_ it," Tempest said mostly to herself. "Dolphin pussy confirmed better than hedgie cunt!" Now that she had _that_ out of her system, she nuzzled up against Anon again and said in a much softer tone, "Anyways, thanks."

Anon blinked at the Mobian presses up to him. "Thanks?"

"Y'know, for letting me try out that new thing."

"Ah, yes! The _new_ thing!" Anon glanced down at her and added, "Got any _other_ nest tricks you want to try on me?"

"Oh, sure," she answered with a shrug. "I've got lots of stuff I wanna try eventually!"

Anon wasn't quite sure how happy he was to hear her say that so openly. "..I'm sure you do."

"Oh, come on." She leaned away a little and slapped at his chest playfully. "You haven't disliked anything yet. Maybe next time we can.." She paused. She paused long enough to make Anon wonder _why_ she had paused, and why she was staring him in the eyes with such a serious look. "Actually, there _is_ something else I want to try with you, if you're up to it."

"Well, I mean, I'd love to and all, but it might take me a minute before I'm up for _anything_ else." Of course he was referring to having to get his dick up again, but let's be real, we all know that incompetence is not an issue Anon suffers with.

"I'm serious!" She looked the part, too. That in itself meant something, because Tempest had a habit of downplaying serious situations. So when _she_ wasn't joking around about something, that meant it _had_ to be important. "I.. I want to try something I've never tried with anyone else before. You'll like it! I know you will. It's just.. I've never really.."

"You've never what?" Anon could tell she was having a hard time finding the words.

She shrugged again. "I've never felt comfortable doing it with anyone else before."

"But you feel comfortable enough with me?"

She smacked his chest again, but smiled. Not one of those plotting something devious smiles, but a real, honest to goodness smile. "Yes."

"That settles it, then." Anon rolled into his back and laid his arms out to the sides. "Whatever it is, have your way with me!"

The attempt to diffuse the tension in the air worked better than expected. Tempest snort-laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Alright, you asked for it," she said. "But first, let's do something about _this_ ." She grabbed his semi-flaccid penis and flopped it back and forth a few times. "Let's see if we can't get our _little_ friend here back in the mood for s'more fun!"

"I'm _sure_ you'll find a way to convince him," Anon replied, not for a second doubting his own words.

"I've got _just_ the idea!" Tempest rolled over into her knees beside Anon's side, brushed her longest fin-bang to the side, then leaned down and licked his waning member. "Mm," she said, then gave it another lick. "I can still taste _myself_ on you." That comment itself got a twitch out of Anon's little flopper, but she needed more than that. The next step was to wrap her lips around the head of his cock and lower herself all the way down. Tempest's tongue snaked around the cock in her mouth while her head slowly bobbed up and down, until she pulled back up with a snack. "Mm," she said again, licking her lips seductively while using her hand to keep stroking the _quickly_ hardening penis. "I kind of taste like.. pineapples. Not bad at all." Jokes aside, she dropped her head again and started choking down his dick all the way to the base.

Another fun thing about the dolphin girl Anon had learned was that she could hold her breath for a _very_ long time, meaning a blowjob from Tempest didn't stop until she _wanted_ it to. Not that he was complaining. Anon was already hard enough to fuck again, but he was content to let her suck for as long as she wanted to.

She was getting pretty damn into it, too. After a minute of sucking from that position, she leaned her whole back down until she was on all fours and lifted her ass. Not only was this more comfortable for prolonged dick-sucking, but it had the added bonus of giving Anon one hell of a view. From the soles of her little blue feet, because hey, some people are into feet, all the way up those toned blue thighs that looked like they could crush a man's head like a melon, a position Anon himself wasn't necessarily unfond of, right up to the money shot itself. Firm, tight, and with just the right amount of grabable roundness, Tempest's ass swayed gently as she worked the front portion of her body up and down on his cock.

Speaking of Anon's cock, if it hadn't already been hard as fuck again, the sight of that beautiful backside hypnotically rolling from one side to the other would have instantly bonerfied it. What good was _watching_ something so good looking if you couldn't _touch_ it? That was the question on Anon's mind when he reached over and grabbed a handful of booty.

He gave it as much of a jiggle as he could, but it was more of a firm booty that a bouncy booty. That was fine too, Anon didn't mind a nice toned ass as long as it had a good shape to it, and hers was juuust right. And then there was that coochy. Good Lord, that perfectly fat dolphin cooch. Her lips were sealed so tight that even when he spread her ass, her pussy barely moved. It wasn't until she reached back and put her own hand on the other side of her ass and pulled that her pussy finally parted like a piece of ripe fruit, exposing the fleshy pink center being the blueish-grey outer layer. Absolutely marvelous. That was the only way to describe what he was looking at. But remember, Anon wasn't content only to _look_ . He liked the _hands on_ experience.

Now that she was helping keep herself accessible, he let go of the cheek he had been holding in favor of running his hand under her tail and stroking his fingers across the edge of her parted lips. Tempest cooed while he played with her soft, wet lips, the reverberations of her soft moans around his dick while she licked and sucked only helping to stimulate it even more. Her moans grew in intensity as Anon went from simply fondling her outer portions to proving her with a pair of fingers.

He gently explored the inside of her body, rubbing the slick mix of their fluids all over his digits as they slid in and out of her. Instinctively responding to his touch, Tempest raised her tail to give him easier access, uncovering her _forbidden zone_ , a colloquial term they used to refer to her right little dolphin anus. As far as anuses went, hers was one of the most fuckable ones Anon had ever had the opportunity to fuck, as told in the previous side story, No Butts About It, but he wasn't there for ass today, he was there to fuck dolphin pussy.

For her part, Tempest was loving it. Stroking and sucking his cock while he played with her cunt was making her so horny she couldn't hold back much longer. She sucked all the way up to the top of his dick and pulled her lips over it, giving it one last kiss before looking back and saying, "So, you wanna fuck again?"

Anon _always_ wanted to fuck again. "Sure, if you're ready."

With a grin on her face, Tempest twisted around and rolled into her back, arms stretched out just like he had done moments ago and said, "Have you way with me!"

Oh, so she wanted to be snarky again. That was fine. He was still going to get laid again. Smiling right back at her, Anon flipped over and knelt between her spread legs. "So, what's this new thing you want to try?"

She moved her legs a little farther apart and said, "You get started taking care of business, and I'll tell you."

Not like he was going to say no to fucking her again, even if he didn't know what she had planned. "No problem." He leaned over, still on his knees, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to hold his dick steady, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips before rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit. There was no reason to waste too much time playing around since she literally couldn't have gotten any wetter if she had been completely submerged in body oil, so he pressed the tip of his penis between her soft folds and slid into her.

"God, you feel so fucking good," he said, lowering his into onto hers so he could achieve maximum penetration.

"So I've heard," she replied, a calm smile spread across her cute little face.

Anon chuckled. "So, how do you want it? Like before?"

"Mmm.. nah." She smirked and shook her head. "Let's do it slow this time. Not _too_ slow, though. Yeah, yeah." She waited until Anon got up to the right speed and nodded. "That's it, right there. Mm, yeah, just like that."

"Alright, this is fine." Anon rested against her body as he put his fucking into cruise control. He loved his woman nice and slow for a good minute and said again, "This is fine."

And it was. The two lay there enjoying one another's naked company, intertwined in a mess of arms and legs and one thick blue tail, kissing, gyrating, moaning, doing all the things associated with making sweet love, neither of them in any rush to be done. They kissed, wrestling tongues with each other as they rocked back and forth against each other.

"Oh, Anon," Tempest said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his head down beside hers.

"Is it good," Anon whispered in her ear. "Do you feel good?"

"Mhm. _Very_ good." She relaxed her grip over his shoulders so he could lift back up at him, then smiled as she stared up into his eyes and said softly, "I think I'm ready."

Anon slowed down a little and asked, "Ready for what?"

"You know!" She smirked incredulously. *The _new_ thing I wanted to try?"

"Oh, yeah." Anon slowed down a little more but never quite stopped moving altogether. "So.. you gonna tell me what this new trick of yours is now?"

"Weeeeeell.." Tempest averted her eyes, and for a second, Anon thought he saw her cheeks flush. "This.. this is actually more embarrassing to talk about than I thought it'd be."

"Aw, come on," Anon replied. "Is it more embarrassing that springing a leak during sex?"

"Oh my God." She scrunched up the end of her snout and poked her tongue out, but his offhanded reminder of her accidental release earlier _had_ eased her concerns a little. Well played, Anon. "Ok, so.. you remember how I said us cetacean girls can use certain muscles to kind of close off everything down stairs?"

Anon nodded. "You squeeze here, push there, build in birth control, right?"

"That's right. Well.." Tempest bit her bottom lip. "Remember how I said we could _open up_ down there, too?"

Anon nodded again. "Yeeeah, so..?" He wasn't getting it

Tempest smiled a nervously excited smiled. "So I've never _opened up_ with a guy before. Until now."

"Oooh, I get it." Anon nodded once more. "So what you're saying is you want to.. hey wait, wouldn't that be like doing _without_ birth control??"

Tempest raised her brow. "And? It's not like to haven't been raw-dogging the other girls! What's the difference between doing it with me?"

"Well, the other girls can't, you know.. do what you do.. down there." It was true. They could not. "With you, it would be _intentional_."

Theeere it was, her usual impish grin. "Anon, that's what makes it so hot."

"Yeah, but.. what if.."

"You knock me up?" She looked far too smug. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Yeah, b-but-"

"You've been pretty lucky so far, player. I don't recall seeing any of the _other_ girls sporting a baby bump yet."

"Y-yeah, but.." It was funny, because for all his reluctance, he was still slow-fucking. "I mean.. this is.. doesn't this seem, I dunno, kind of.. wrong? Like taking the condom off mid-sex?"

Tempest arched her brow again and said, "Mhm."

"I don't know, Temp-"

"Shh." She snuck her hand up and put her finger over his lips. "I'm gonna do this, and then you're gonna do _me_." She moved her hand and gave him a quick kiss, then added, "Please?"

*A-alright.." He just couldn't argue with her. "What do I need to do?"

"Just.. just stop for a second," she replied. "But stay in! So I can tell if I'm doing it right."

"O-ok." Anon paused, about two thirds of the way in.

And then Tempest went to work. She squinted off at nothing in particular and started shifting her hips, flexing one thigh after the other for a minute while she tried to get everything adjusted. Anon held back a groan, his eyes twitching as her cooch shifted and throbbed around his cock. Good Lord, she probably _could_ make him bust a nut without having to move by doing that. As a matter of fact, of she didn't stop soon, he might accidentally-

The motion abruptly stopped, accompanied by a sudden gasp from Tempest. "Oh! I.. I think I got it." She wiggled the tiniest bit and gasped again. "Oooh yeah," she said, grinning giddily, "I definitely got it! Ok, ok.. y-you can move again. But.. go slow!"

"Well, alright, if you say so.." Pulling back didn't seem that different, but when Anon started pushing his cock back in, Tempest squealed and dug her fingers into his back.

"O-o-oh my gaaahd," she moaned until he had completely bottomed out. "That's.. ooooh, I got it, all right."

Something was _definitely_ different, aside from her reaction to getting dicked, but Anon couldn't quite put his finger on it. She felt a lot more, well, as she had put it earlier, _open_ , like his dick had gone deeper than it had ever gone before, and he could swear he'd gone as deep as he could go. There was something else, too. He pulled back again and slowly, cautiously, pushed back in. Yeah, that was.. different. It felt like his cock was pressing up against something kind of firm when he reached the bottom again. What the hell? "W-what is that," he asked, gently nudging the obstruction with his dick.

Tempest took a deep breath, then, looking Anon dead in the eyes, said, "That's my cervix, Anon."

Anon quit nudging. "That's your.. what?"

"Oh my God, don't you know anything about basic female anatomy?" Tempest couldn't help but shake her head.

"I _know_ what a cervix is," Anon replied. "It's just.. I mean.."

Tempest rolled her eyes and sighed. "Cetacean girls can keep their pussy muscles closed to keep cum from getting this far back. That's where the whole 'natural control' thing comes from. We _choose_ who's baby-batter gets in our ovens." She placed her arms around his neck and crossed her wrists. "You're the _first_ guy I've ever let get _this_ far." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"R-really," he asked when their lips parted.

Tempest nodded a slow nod and said, "Uh huh." She pulled him down for another much longer, deeper kiss, then when they were done, whispered into his ear, "Now _breed_ me, big boy."

If _that_ wasn't enough to strip away Anon's last ounce of reluctance, she did the squeezy thing for good measure. That was it. Anon was about to fuck this magic dolphin pussy like it'd never been fucked before. Quite literally.

He pressed his lips against hers once more and pushed his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted, sliding her own across it in return. While they locked lips, he raised his hips and drove them back down. He moaned into his mouth as he did not again and again, each time a little harder, a little faster. By the time they ended their kiss, he was hammering her with all the strength and speed he could muster, Tempest occasionally moaning and squealing as he tail wildly thrashed about.

They had fucked before, and they had fucked _good_ , but this was something else entirely. This was the stuff _good_ erotic stories were written about. This was the kind of sex couples lied about having to impress their friends. This was the kind of sex that only true lovers could make, and they made it _oh so_ well. Anon hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her hips so he could her ever _harder_ , much to her immediate pleasure which she displayed by nearly screaming and writhing around uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Anon! Oh God! Oh Go-o- _oooh_ ." Tempest swiped a hand across her face and brushed fin-bangs out of her face. She was gazing at the ceiling with an utterly blissful look on her face, unable to process anything other than the feeling of Anon knocking on her womb's front door. She rubbed her face again and whined, so close to cumming it was driving her insane. "Fuck me! Fuck my dolphin pussy, Anon! God, I can feel _every_ inch of you!"

They carried on like this for quite a while longer. There were many more oh gods and swear words to be said, accompanied by the sounds of hard dick slamming against wet pussy. Anon grunted and groaned while Tempest moaned and repeated his name over and over, ever on the verge of entirely losing her mind over how good it felt getting pounded like that. They fucked with all the passion of a brightly burning star, but even as the stars themselves eventually burn out, so too did they.

Even being the main protagonist of a fapfic, Anon couldn't last forever. Inhaling deeply as he neared his limit, thrust into her a few more times, grunted, and unloaded the entire contents of his balls into her. And boy, did he unload. Tempest clamped her knees against his sides and slammed her head back on the mattress, her breath taken by the sheer force of her own orgasm, having never before had she felt a cock explode _right_ up against her cervix like that. Holy fuck, it was like the first time she'd, no, it was _better_ than the first times she'd ever had sex. This was _real_ sex, and she was having a _real_ orgasm. That was the only to explain how crazy her pussy was going while she faded in and out of consciousness.

"That.. was.. the.." Tempest tried talking between deep, slow breaths, without getting very far. She gave her head a second to stop spinning before wrapping her arms around Anon's body on a tight embrace and saying, "Best sex I've _ever_ had!"

"Same." Anon could barely move. He was fine with that, because he really didn't _want_ to move, being perfectly content to lay there and enjoy the feeling of her warm body pressed against his, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest with each breath, not to mention the hot-cold tingling sensation of her magic dolphin pussy juices on his cock.But he had to move, eventually.

Groaning with effort, he lifted himself up off and _out_ of her. Tempest hadn't been concerned with clenching herself while he pulled out like she'd done before, so this time there was a nice creamy stream of hot spunk leaking out of her snatch after the tip of his cock popped out. Anon watched it dribble down her ass and onto the bass of her tail with a 'yeah, I did that' smile on his face.

Tempest became aware of the warm fluid pooling in the crease where her tail met her lower back and sat up to inspect the 'damage'. "Fucking hell, Anon," she said, running her hand all the from the base of her tail up to the top of her cooch to wipe up some of the excess semen, inspecting the semi-clear fluid on her fingers afterwards. "You came buckets, dude."

Anon nodded. "Buckets," he repeated.

Tempest rubbed her cum covered fingers together and said, "I'll get pregnant for sure!"

"Preg-" Anon nodded and started repeating what she'd said again, but stopped when he realized _what_ word was coming out of his own mouth. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, man." Tempest grimaced and lurched forward, placing her hand over her lower abdomen as if she were suddenly in some kind of pain.

Anon reached out, unsure what had happened. "W-what's wrong? You ok?"

Tempest's face scrunched up in a display of discomfort. "I.. I can feel it, Anon.."

Anon was getting pretty worried now. "Feel what??"

Tempest slapped her other hand over her gut. "I can feel your sperm fertilizing my eggs! Oh my god, Anon, there was so much cum! I'll probably have twins, even triplets!!"

"W-what?!" Anon drew his hand back, a panicked sweat dripping from his forehead.

Tempest looked up at him from beneath the edge of her fin bangs and snicked. She couldn't believe he'd fallen for it _this_ far, but it was too hard to keep from laughing at him, so the game was up. "No, Anon. What do you think this is, some dumb hentai story? You can't _feel_ your eggs getting fertilized. Jeeze, you really are a big lovable moron, aren'tcha?"

Anon pouted like a scolded puppy. "Hey.."

Tempest shifted around to sit up, then leaned forward and kissed Anon on the cheek. "I said _lovable_ moron. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a mess I need to go clean up real quick, thank you very much." With that, she hopped off the side of her bed and started making towards the bathroom door at the side of the room.

Anon followed her with his eyes the whole way, watching the way her thicc blue tail swayed as she walked. When she finally reached the room, he called out, "Don't forget to pee!"

"You're into that, are you," she replied, glancing over her shoulder with a smile before shutting the door.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't? Anon wasn't going to spend too much time deciding whether or not he'd developed a new fetish or not. For now, his main concern was finding something to clean his own self up with. He looked around for an old towel or something, but he didn't have much luck since Tempest kept her room surprisingly tidy. He ended up having to settle on using his own drawers for a makeshift cumrag, but whatever. He could wear his pants without anything under them for now. By the time Anon had gotten his pants back on, he heard a flush from the adjoining room, and a moment later his little blue lover came trotting out, still as naked as a jaybird, still swaying that deliciously thicc.

"C'mere, Anon," she said, rolling back onto the bed.

"K." Doing as he was told, Anon went back over to the bed and crawled onto it, laying down beside her on his back at an angle sort of facing her. "What's up?"

Tempest scoffed. "What's up?" She gave the human stern looking at. "That's all you've got to say?"

"I, uh.. well.." Zero to flustered in record time.

She just shook her head. "I'm just messing with you, dude." Sometimes it was so easy, it wasn't even _fun_ anymore. "Now, hold me." With that, she rolled towards him, laying one of her legs over his and pressing her body against his still shirtless torso. Snuggled up to his big, warm body, Tempest sighed contentedly and started tracing lazy circles across his chest with the tip of her finger. "So, _hypothetically_ speaking, _if_ you just _happened_ to _possibly_ put a bun in my oven one day.." She twisted around and looked up at him, her chin resting on an upturned palm. "What would we name it?"

Anon blinked. "W-what?"

"Just play along," she replied. "What's the _first_ name that pops into your head?"

"I, uh.." What even _was_ this conversation? "How about, uh.. Blempest."

Tempest's girlishly excited expression when flatter than Blaze's chest. "..Blempest? The fuck kind of name is that, Anon? Sounds like something someone would name a knock of Deviant Art oc or something. Gross."

"I-it was the first thing I could think of," Anon explained.

"Hmm.." Tempest laid the side of her face against his chest. "Now that I think about it, it's not really _that_ bad. And hey, it sounds pretty gender-neutral, that's a plus! Little Blempest." She shrugged her shoulders against his body. "I can dig it."

Anon patted the top of her head affectionately, but looked a little concerned about how she was talking. "Don't you think you're taking this a little _too_ seriously? I mean you.. you don't _want_ to get pregnant.. do you?"

"Sure." She gave me a minute to worry about her answer before looking up with a smile and saying, "Eventually."

Anon sighed with relief, glad to hear that her comment had been at least _somewhat_ sarcastic. "Well, one day when you find yourself a nice guy to settle down with, maybe you can start a nice little family."

"Aww, Anon, are you saying you want to settle down with me?" Tempest looked up again, her amber eyes sparkling brightly, but her exaggerated expression quickly turned into her usual sly grins. "We'll have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone, for now! Until we're _officially_ shipped, that is."

"W-what??"

Tempest didn't say anything else, though. She just snuggled back up against him and started tracing her finger across his chest again, content to remain silent as she enjoyed his company for the rest of the evening.

Oh yeah, and later on they fucked some more. The end.


End file.
